Physical
by sellthelie
Summary: A moment in time for the head boy and girl.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Physical **

**1/1**

"You really are sick, do you know that?" 

"Really Granger?" He said, laughing at her.

"Yes," she retorted, trying to step forward and away from him, but his arm around her waist kept her flat against his chest.

"Don't play that game," he whispered into her ear, "You want this just as much as I do, maybe more."

"Now who's playing!" She laughed, "Some mighty fine delusions you've got going there."

"Delusions, I think not," he moved his hand under her shirt, "You see when I do this you shiver ever so delightfully…"

"Repulsion, don't fool yourself," she whispered, cursing her traitorous body.

Ignoring her, he moved his lips to just below her earlobe, "…and when I kiss you right here," he placed a little kiss, "or if I nibble on your lobe, you make the most heavenly sounds."

He then followed his words completely. Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop herself from responding.

"Open your eyes Hermione, and as much as I love seeing you sink those little teeth into your lip, I would much rather hear you."

"No Malfoy," she stuttered out.

"No to what Granger?" he said, as his hand moved up, undoing the buttons one at a time.

"We wont do this anymore, last time was the last time," she said, trying to stop his hand, before she knew it, he had spun her around, pushed her against the window, holding her hands above her head with one hand.

"Does that help you sleep at night?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, as he started undoing her buttons again. "Telling yourself that you wont let the big bad Slytherin touch you anymore?"

"Who are you fooling Malfoy?" she breathed, "You don't like me, you can't stand me, so why do you keep doing this?"

"I don't know why, do you really think I like this? There is just something about you that I can't resist," pulling her shirt open, "every damn time you look at me with that look of absolute disgust, I just want to throw you down and have my wicked way with you, and I can't stand it. But that doesn't excuse you, why do you do it?" He asked, pressing his hips against hers.

She closed her eyes, and willed the sensations to go away, "Look at me Granger, why do you do it?"

"I don't do it," Hermione whispered, "It's all you."

"Uh uh, darling," he hooked his fingers around her chin, lifting, so she looked into his eyes, "I may be the one insisting on this little rendezvous, but you don't exactly prevent the opportunity from arising."

"What…what," talking was hard when he continued to roll his hips against hers, "What are…are you saying? That I pursue you? I don't think so…"

"Well you don't exactly pursue, but you don't let it not happen," he explained.

"And how do I do that?"

"Alrighty then, why is it that we are the only two students left in here, when all the prefects left a long time ago?"

He was smirking at her, God she hated that smirk.

"I'm head girl it's my responsibility to make sure the room is left, neatly and to secure it before leaving," she said, thinking that sounded like a good enough reason.

"Okay," he said, nodding his head, "Then why did you tell the Weasel that you would be alright, and to go on without you? Hmm?"

She groaned, and threw her head back against the window, "I don't know…I just did."

"Ah, so why as well do you insist that Madam Pince let you stay in the library, after hours, and because you are such a model student and head girl, she lets you, why?"

"I'm studying you git, what do you think? I have NEWT's this year, I need to study."

"Well, I think you want me to meet you, that's why you do it isn't it?" he asked as he slid his free hand up her thigh, under her skirt.

"No, I don't," Hermione stated, trying to move away, but only succeeding in bringing their bodies closer.

"Fine," Draco said, letting go of her hand and stepping away from her, "I'll go then," hiding the smirk he turned and started walking to the door.

"Damn you Malfoy," he heard he say exasperatedly.

He wasn't prepared to be spun around and nearly fell over, but caught himself in time, he put his arms around her waist and noticed that she had lost her shirt some time since he had left her at the wall.

She put her hand on the back on his head pulling it down to hers, "I hate you so much," she whispered.

"At last," he laughed, "We agree on something," he finished before kissing her. Turns out he was right, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and he was glad to know he wasn't the only one that was powerless in this thing. You couldn't deny what your body wanted, even if your mind wasn't there with it.


End file.
